Step in the Right Direction
by RibbonsInHerHair
Summary: Rae shows Finn she's getting more comfortable about sex


He thought it probably started when, after a long night at the pub he had confided in Chop that he liked a girl to take the reins sometimes during sex.

He wasn't thinking of anything specific, really. He and Rae hadn't had sex yet – he respected her issues with that. It was just a vague idea – a _wouldn't that be nice?_ conversation between two mates when they were proper drunk.

But Finn figured it stuck somewhere in Chop's thoroughly pissed brain, and had mentioned it to Izzy…who mentioned it to Chloe, who probably told Rae.

Because there was really no other explanation for why his girlfriend came barging into his when his parents weren't around, and basically attacked him.

He had been looking through some new records he had that he knew Rae would fancy, when she knocked on his front door. He only managed to get out an "Alrigh'?" when he caught the determined glint in her eye before she dragged him by the hand to his room, shut the door, and pressed him against it. Finn only had a second to look confused, because Rae leaned in the scant centimeter between them and kissed him, hot and hard and open.

A fire exploded in his belly.

He tried to process what was going on, but Rae nibbled gently on his bottom lip and carded her blunt nails roughly through his hair, and there was no room for thought anymore. He groaned into the kiss, fingers clenching in the material of her shirt as she sucked on his tongue. He pressed against her, lost in her lips, tugging her hips closer to his.

But Rae soon lost interest in his mouth, trailing kissed down his neck, hands sliding from his hair to his chest, exploring. Panting shamelessly, he did the same, cupping one of those magnificent tits of hers, heavy and soft in his palm. He knew if he had her naked, the flesh would spill over his hands, warm and bountiful and his. She whimpered it response to the caress of his thumb across her pebbled nipple, turned her head and bit him roughly on the shoulder.

_Good God._

Finn was undone, so fucking aroused and rutting helplessly against her. He felt thirteen years old again, impossibly heated after a bit of a snog. Still, he was surprised when Rae's hands slipped under his shirt, raking around his sides to scratch along his back, but soon she had his head falling back against the door when those teasing fingers returned to his chest, rasping against his nipple and teasing the sensitive skin just above his jeans.

He was achingly hard.

But he knew Rae, knew the things she struggled with. So somewhere in his foggy brain he supposed he thought she had come to kiss his brains out and have a bit of a grope over the clothes, nothing more, and he was fine with that.

So when she knelt in front of him and started fumbling with the button of his jeans, he nearly came right then.

"Rae..." he tried, his voice hoarse, her name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. She glanced up to acknowledge him, eyes burning. A little smile curled shyly around her dainty mouth.

"I want to."

And then she took him in her mouth, and Finn was left gasping for air, curses and senseless words tumbling breathlessly from his lips – _bloodyfuckinghellRaeitfeelssogood_ - sanity gone because never in his life had it ever been like this, not with Stacy or any other pretty vapid thing he'd fancied in the past.

She sucked him slow, so fucking slow that he gripped fists in her dark hair, jaw spasming, eyelids heavy. He looked down at her and, fuck, seeing her eyes, and pretty little mouth and wicked tongue wrapped around his cock was too much, too much…

She moaned around him and he came apart, coming so hard he saw white and all noise in his ears faded but the sound of him moaning her name.

She stroked him softly back down to earth, smiling shyly and licking her lips clean, then helped do up his jeans.

Drained, Finn slumped against the door and slid down to crouch in front of her, and pressed their foreheads together, hands cupping her jaw.

"I love you, you mad woman."

Rae's smile was the sweetest he'd ever seen as she traced the words softly against the back of his hand. She turned around in his embrace and the settled against the door, her back pressed to his chest.

"You liked it?" She asked.

He huffed a laugh and leaned his head on her shoulder in front of him. "'Course. Surprised me though."

"I heard from Chloe that…well that doesn't matter. What matters is I've been getting better, Finn, with the whole reality of sex, and I've wanted to show it."

Rae paused for a second, snuggling closer to Finn, "And I've been wanting you to touch me too. I think I'm ready."

His hands played with the hem of her skirt as they sat in silence for a while, as Finn mulled the words over in his head. He skimmed fingers gently along her leggings underneath…"Can I?"


End file.
